Pokemon Ranger, May, and the Shadows of Almia
by Pikachaaaa
Summary: What if May became a Ranger instead of a coordinater? If May was in Almia, at the Ranger School? What would happen? Find out on an amazing adventure, involving Dim Sun and romance!


**Why hello everyone! It's me again! So anyways, here's my new story! May and the Shadows of Almia! It's loosely based on my favorite spin off, Pokémon Ranger and the Shadows of Almia. Well, I love Blue Rescue Team too! Enough about this and me, you have all been waiting for this and here it is! My new story! Read and review, love, ~ Pikachaaaa**

* * *

"Yah! Capture on!" I shouted.

Maybelle Maple, commonly known as May, is starting her career as a ranger by attending the Ranger school in Almia.

'_One, two, three!_', I thought as created loops around the Pikachu I needed to capture to enter the Ranger School.

"Capture complete!" I grinned just as the Pikachu was going to use thunderbolt.

"Okay, good going, that was pretty impressive," the instructor congratulated me.

"Thanks!" I smiled cheerily.

"Hehehe. My name, it is Kaplan. You are now a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School," the blonde adult said.

"Um, okay?" I swear dropped, thinking that Kaplan was a weirdo.

"As proof of you membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used. Together, we shall rule the world..." Kaplan was interrupted another teacher. She had straight, brown hair.

"Oh please Mr. Kaplan!" she scolded while walking through the door. "Please don't tease my student with a silly performance like that."

"Ahahahaha, sorry, sorry, the timing was just too perfect to miss," Mr. Kaplan apologized. "Ahem... Congratulations! You have passed the Ranger School's entrance exam with flying colors! That really was quite an impressive capture."

"Congratulations! You've been accepted. Starting today, you are officially a student of the Ranger School," the lady smiled. "I'm Ms. April. I'm your class's teacher. Pleased to meet you," Ms. April introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"Your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to your class," Ms. April said before walking out of the building. I followed right behind her.

"Enjoy your school life!" Mr. Kaplan shouted as we exited the building.

* * *

Ms. April and I walked through the front yard of the Ranger School and entered the main building. From there, we entered the hallway and made a left.

"Okay, I'm going to introduce you, wait for a few seconds," Ms. April instructed.

"Got it!" I nodded.

Ms. April walked through the door and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting class. And good morning everyone!"

"Good morning!" the class responded.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have a new member of our class," Ms. April nodded.

"Really! Is it a boy, or a girl?"

I walked through the door, no one noticed me though. They continued wondering out loud.

"Is the new kid cool? Or cute?" a girl asked.

"Is she hot, cute, or sexy?" a brunet smirked.

"Gary!" A long haired brunette gasped while slapping the brunet.

"How long did it take the new kid to capture that Pikachu?" a boy wondered.

"Longer than me, definitely," a green-haired boy snorted.

"Totally!" a few girls fangirled over him. Him as in the arrogant grasshead.

"Okay! That's enough! You can see for yourself. Here's our latest classmate!" Ms. April announced, beckoning me forward.

"Tell us about yourself," Ms. April smiled.

"I'm May Maple! I'm from Johto but I moved to Hoenn a few years ago. From there, my family moved to Fiore and here I am now!" I introduced myself.

The grasshead smirked. "Why the smirk, Drew? Anyways, May, I will need you to sit next to Drew and Leaf, raise your hands," Ms. April instructed.

The long haired brunette and the, god no, grasshead raised their hands. I sat between them. "Anyways, this will be a free period. I would like Leaf to take May around the school," Ms. April dismissed us and walked out of the room. All of the kids started to turn around and talk.

"Hey, so May right? I'm Leaf, but Ms. April told you that already. Anyways, I really want to be an operator, but I still have a school styler. So, you want to be a ranger?" Leaf asked me.

"Yeah! I left my family for being a Ranger. My family is going to try to move here," I answered.

"So, new girl. Not as sexy as I thought, but cute," Gary smirked.

"Shut up Gary! Sorry, I have to handle this, I'll meet you in the corridor," Leaf apologized before turning around to slap Gary again.

I shrugged before walking into the hallway.

"Hey new kid! How long did it take you to catch that Pikachu?" Drew smirked.

"Not as fast as Drew!" a girl perked.

"No way! It's not possible for that to happen!" another girl said.

"It took Drew only a minute!" a blonde sighed dreamily.

"It took me a minute or two," I shrugged.

"Not possible!"

"No way!"

"Sorry! May, we should go now," Leaf said before ushering me away from Drew and the girls.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Oh, Drew? Only the most popular guy at school. Those girls? Were his fan club," Leaf rolled her eyes.

"What about Gary? You seem somewhat chummy," I winked.

"Gary?! We've been friends for a while, that's it!" Leaf flushed, stammering and blushing wildly.

"Sure..." I grinned slyly.

"Um… enough about my life, let's go around the school so we can look around," Leaf suggested.

"Why don't we check out the dorms?" I supplied.

"Oh yeah! You should really know where they are!" Leaf grinned before hopping to the other side of the hallway and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Here they are! Girls and boys," Leaf smiled while showing me the girls room. "You see the lady cleaning? Her name is Janice. We call her the mother to us all!"

"Awesome! So, girls, and boys," I repeated.

"Yup! And this is where we recharge our styler," Leaf pointed out a pink machine. "If you check your map on your styler, it should have a 'P' sign in it and just go there to recharge. Make sure your styler doesn't run out of energy, it's extremely important."

"Thanks," I smiled while looking around.

"Alrighty, why don't we check out the library," Leaf asked.

"Good idea," I perked while following Leaf back downstairs.

* * *

"So is this the library?" I asked.

"Obviously! So that blue haired guy, we call him the 'Conflicted Marshmallow Boy' because… well, you can see why. His real name is Ponte. And that blonde kid with the mushroom haircut is Isaac. He's really smart! In fact, they don't even make him go to class! He's lucky," Leaf informed me. "Why don't you go have a chat? I need to study up a bit on voicemails."

"Sure!" I chirped. Leaf walked over to the bookshelves.

"Hey, Ponte, right?" I asked 'The Conflicted Marshmallow Boy' .

"Yes, but everyone calls me the conflicted marshmallow boy for obvious reasons," Ponte smiled.

"Haha, I'm May," I smiled.

"Cool, I'll see you around May," Ponte waved before leaving the library.

"Um, hey?" I greeted Isaac.

"Eighteen thousand four hundred ninety one times one hundred forty five is... Hm? Gah! I was just interrupted! No matter about that, are you new? My name is Isaac. Who are you?" Isaac asked.

"Woah! You can multiply that in your head?!" I sweatdropped, completely ignoring his questions.

"Yes, I can actually do 8 digit multiplication in my head," Isaac corrected. "Anyways, your name?"

"Me? I'm May, nice to meet you!" I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you in Ms. April's class?"

"The one and only. Who's the other teacher? Your teacher?"

"Mr. Kincaid. But he doesn't make me attend class."

"Leaf told me. I'll see you around, Leaf's calling, bye!" I apologized before finding Leaf.

"Let's go to the staff room next," Leaf suggested before we both walked out of the library.

* * *

"Where does this go to?" I wondered, though it was more of a question regarding Leaf.

"Those stairs going down? They lead to Mr. Kincaid's laboratory in the basement. We're not allowed down there though. But we are allowed into the staff room for some reason, let's go," Lead explained before walking to another room.

"Okay!" I chirped while I followed Leaf.

"Here's the staff room," Leaf announced. "The man over there in the suit is Principal Lamont. He's really nice. And Ms. April's over there. There's nothing much over here though. We should get going, we still need to check out Mr. Kincad's room!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Finally, Mr. Kincaid's classroom. There are a few people here, like Brianna and Brendan that I know, but our classes don't really mix. But anyways, why don't you have a quick chat with Mr. Kincaid?" Leaf asked before walking up to Mr. Kincaid.

"Hi, Mr. Kincaid! Do you have any words of advice for our new student, May?" Leaf asked.

"Yes, two to be exact. Do not accuse others of a bad deed without proof. And don't run in the hallways. I wish you luck at this school," Mr. Kincaid nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," I stammered before leaving the classroom with Leaf.

* * *

"Newbie!" Gary called, "And my Leafy."

"Number one, Gary Oak, it's May, not newbie and number two, I am not your Leafy!" Leaf huffed angrily.

"Whatever," Drew rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I don't think we met properly yet, I'm May," I introduced myself.

"Drew," he flipped his hair and shook my hand.

"So, how long did it take you to capture that Pikachu, June?" Drew smirked.

"June? I just said I was May! Plus I already told you and your little fan girls how long it took me!"

"Whatever, I wasn't actually paying attention June."

"It's May!"

"June."

"Grasshead."

"Airhead."

*Ding, Ding, Ding!* Our little argument was interrupted by the bell.

Leaf was blushing but huffed. She called, "May! Let's go outside! I really want you to meet Ms. Clair. You've already met Mr. Kaplan. Ms. Clair is the teacher for Target Clears and Mr. Kaplan can give you a review of capturing."

"I'll just talk to Ms. Clair."

"I see, is it because Mr. Kaplan gave you that stupid speech about his 'Team School'? Ignore him then."

I shrugged and Leaf and I walked out of the school and over to the Capture Building.

* * *

"Welcome to the base of the 'Team School'." Kaplan greeted.

"Sorry about him. Ignore him. Anyways, I'm Ms. Clair," Ms. Clair introduced herself.

"No! Don't ignore me! Hehe, sorry, I'm Mr. Kaplan. We met on the entrance exam," Kaplan excused himself.

"Okay, Ms. Clair? Can you teach May about Target Clears?" Leaf asked.

"Hmm, don't know what they are, May?" Ms. Clair asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"That's alright! So, can you capture that Bidoof over there? We need it," Ms. Clair instructed.

"Sure! Capture on!" I yelled while easily capturing the Bidoof.

"Nice capture! Anyways, we you see that box over there? If you scan it with your styler, it should tell you about how easy it is to destroy or clear it," Ms. Clair said.

I scanned it with my styler. The information that popped up was, 'am empty crate that is shattered by little force'. "Once you've done that, find an appropriate Pokémon to clear it. For this target, use a Bidoof."

"Okay, Target Clear Bidoof! Use headbutt on that crate!" I demanded.

"Bidoof!" it cried while charging at the crate. "Bi-Bidoof!" it cried before leaving.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, once a Pokemon has been used for a target clear, it will leave and return to it's original spot," Ms. Clair smiled. "That's it to Target Clears!"

"You already capture amazingly, so I don't think you need any help with that," Mr. Kaplan praised.

"Thanks. So, Leaf, should we go?" I asked.

"Yup, thanks Ms. Clair and Mr. Kaplan!" Leaf shouted.

"Thanks!" Leaf and I exited the door.

"Bye, good luck with school!" Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Clair shouted in union.

* * *

"Bi! Bidoof!" a wild Biddof charged past me. In the middle of the front yard, Janice was sweat dropping.

"Janice! What's going on?" I asked.

"I treaded on the leader Bidoof's tail and they're on a rampage," Janice explained.

"We'll help capture them," Leaf assured her.

"So will we!" Gary and Drew announced.

"Capture, on!" we all yelled before each finding a Bidoof to capture.

"One, two, three! Capture complete!" I announced before finding another one.

"Yah! Another!" Gary shouted.

"Caught two at once," Drew gloated.

"Really? Me too!" I responded while capturing two at the same time.

"Did another two at once," Drew smirked.

"Oh stop competing will you?!" Leaf demanded.

"Done! That was the last two Bidoof," Drew announced before we all walked into the middle to Janice.

"On I cannot thank you enough!" Janice sounded extremely pleased.

"No problem, let's see who caught the most," Gary snorted.

"I have five!" I chimed.

"Three," Leaf answered.

"I have four," Gary said.

"And I have six, looks like I won," Drew flipped his hair.

"As always! A bunch of fan girls of Drew sighed, I guess they were watching.

"Not bad May," Gary congratulated.

"Yeah, good job," Leaf smiled.

"Not so bad for a newbie, June," Drew winked.

"It's, never mind," I sighed.

"Wait, we haven't seen the Pledge Stone yet," Leaf realized.

"Kay, bye Janice!" we all said before running toward Leaf's direction.

"Bye! Thanks!" Janice shouted.

* * *

"Wow, it's big!" I marveled.

"Really, June?" Drew rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Whatever. Why don't we make a pledge? We will all accomplish our dreams as an operator," Leaf started.

"Rangers," Drew and I pledged together.

"And scientist," Gary finished.

"Gosh! Class starts soon!" I realized, checking the time.

"Let's go!" we all ran back to the school building, as friends.

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad? Leave your review down below!**

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**~ Pikachaaaa**


End file.
